prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pafu
is one of the main fairies from the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~pafu". Bio Appearance Pafu is poodle-like fairy with off-white skin and big purple eyes. She has a pale pink button nose to match the fur around her neck, tail, and her large fluffy ears. She has a tuft of bangs and wears a gold tiara adorned by a hot pink gem heart at the center. At the middle of her neck is a gold brooch. In the movie, she instead has a white scarf around her neck held by a dark pink bow that has a gold crown-shaped piece with a pink gem heart. As a human, Pafu resembles a little girl with the same hair style, blushed cheeks, and eyes. She wears a pink and white frilly maid uniform with a magenta ribbon at the middle of her neck, white bloomers, and white tights with dark fuchsia Mary-Janes. Personality Pafu is a spoiled, talkative and carefree fairy. She loves fashion and is most happy trying out different hairstyles and clothing. When it comes to taking care of someone, she is also shown to be caring and protective, as she courageously protected an ill Princess Towa from Dys Dark in episode 26. However, she can be hypersensitive to anyone who mistakes her as a puppy or tanuki. She is also shown to be clumsy. History Together with her older brother Aroma, Pafu was given the "Princess Perfumes" to search for the Princess Pretty Cure to save her home, Hope Kingdom. Meeting Haruno Haruka While Haruno Haruka and her new roommate Nanase Yui are exploring the grounds of the school, they stop and talk about their dreams. Haruno Haruka gets a bit embarrassed by her dream to be a princess and runs off into the woods where Pafu is searching for the Princess Pretty Cures. Pafu keeps tripping over her long ears and falling down so Haruka picks her up and is initially shocked that Pafu can talk but ties up her ears to help after getting over it. Thinking her to be a poodle, Haruka calls her this but a somewhat annoyed Pafu keeps saying she is a fairy. During this, Aroma shows up carrying a treasure chest that contains the Princess Perfume and Close attacks, sealing Nanase Yui's dream, creating a Zetsuborg. The two mascots try to stand up to the Zetsuborg but take a bad hit, which opens up the chest. Seeing Haruka's totem, they realize that it is the Dress Up Key that can open the Princess Perfume and Haruka transforms and defeats the Zetsuborg. Relationships Aroma - Pafu's older brother. They love and care for each other very much. Prince Kanata: 'Pafu and Aroma show great admiration and respect to their prince. When the kingdom was invaded, Kanata gave the two fairies the task to look for the legendary Princess Pretty Cure. 'Akagi Towa: 'The long-missing princess of Hope Kingdom. She displays great respect and care to her. 'Haruno Haruka: The two show a strong friendship. Pafu loves getting her hair styled by Haruka. Etymology The name Pafu comes from the word Puff, which refers to powder puffs, pieces of soft material used for the application of face powder. Abilities Pafu is shown to be able to fly. In episode 15, Miss Shamour granted Pafu the ability to transform into a human. In episode 26, she unlocked her "Maid Dress Up Mode" which can be used to activate the Music Princess Palace. Songs Pafu's voice actor, Toyama Nao, has participated in an image song for the character she voices, along with Kokido Shiho, who voices Aroma. *Royal Fairy Courage (Along with Kokido Shiho) Trivia *She has lots in common with Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!: **Both have older brothers **They both like fashion **They enjoy having their hair/ears styled. * Pafu is seen with a new "hairstyle" in the eye-catch for most of the first half of the series until it was replaced. * In the beginning of episode 18, Haruka does many hairstyles for Pafu. One hairstyle was very similar to Cure Lemonade. * In her maid form, her sense of smell is enhanced to the point where she can even smell Dress Up Keys. * Pafu is seen eating chocolate in episode 34. But in real life, dogs can get poisoned and in worst case die after eating chocolate, since chocolate contains caffeine and theobromine which are toxic for dogs. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Main characters Category:Fairies